A Deal not Worth Breaking
by Mairalynn
Summary: Harry and Pansy have a meeting. In the dungeons, in the cold. What will the future hold? Is it only a business deal? Or more? rated T for later chapter, maybe. One-shot for now, may continue later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So, i'm just trying out this pairing guys. I don't know if I will continue this or not. BTW, go see my Poll, and be sure to REVIEW! Love ya!**

 **~mairalynn**

He quite honestly didn't know what was going on. Harry potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Conqueror of Voldemort, and the Golden Gryffindor had been coming out of his NEWT potions class, a bit behind Ron and Hermione, when he was cornered by the pretty dark haired Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin, and supposedly shagging Draco Malfoy, a classmate who Harry knew had become a Death Eater,which was a follower of Voldemort, who was the worst wizard in a century. Parkinson had him cornered, in the dungeons, in the dark. "Potter, I'm here to discuss some arrangements." She had a feral grin, and her white teeth sparkled in the darkness. He could barely see her face, let alone the rest of her, so he was very surprised when something grazed his inner thigh.

He yelped and jumped away. He knew where whatever it was has heading. "What do you want Parkinson?"

"A business arrangement. You give me partial control over the Potter and Black accounts along with being a business partner with the Parkinson Family."

"Why would I be a 'business partner' with a dark family?" he was suspicious, really suspicious.

To his surprise, the petite Slytherin snorted. "The Parkinsons are a neutral family, always have been. We don't like Dumbledore and his light ideals but we don't like Voldemort and his bigotry."

Harry was more than a little scared now. "What do I get out of this?" his voice had a tremor.

The dark haired girl was in front of him now. She leaned close, and he could smell the sweet scent of her perfume. She came closer until her body was pressing Harry's into the cold stone wall. "You get to spend time with me, silly." she whispered into his ear.

Needless to say, harry had a lot to think about that night.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
blockquote  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A/N: /span/strongspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; white-space: pre-wrap;"This story's chapters will always be around 300 words, mainly because it's so hard not only to have writers block and be writing, but also to write a Harry/Pansy fic because I kind of hate this pairing, but I'm committed to it now. /span/span/p  
/blockquote  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I always seem to find you down here, Potter. I do hope that you haven't been sneaking out of your dorm after curfew to see your snake boyfriend." Pansy called as she stepped out of the shadows to see Potter adjusting his tie. She snorted as she noticed that he must of grabbed the wrong tie in his haste. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What the hell do you want Pansy?" Potter snarled at her as he seemed to notice what she had./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I propositioned you about two or three months ago, you remember I suppose?" Harry nodded his head and she smiled deviously at him. "I want, say 20 percent of the Black account and dealings and 5 percent of the Potter's vault. In return, you get access to the Parkinson's vault, which contains not only riches but also house deeds, books, ancient spells, and may just have the key to getting rid of Voldemort for good." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why me?" Potter's smoldering eyes met hers and she smirked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why not you?" She queried./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You could've had Draco give you some of his money, he has enough of it." Potter fiddled with his robes, shifting his eyes around the walls./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You have more power than you know of, Potter. Political and magical. And I want a piece of that. Simple as that. Power is the death and birth of all things, you know." Pansy raised an eyebrow at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why should I do this, Pansy?" Potter asked him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because Harry," Pansy purred his name as if it was sugar, "you need my help, whether you know it or not."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're dealing with the Devil, Pansy Parkinson."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's what makes it so fun, Harry Potter."/span/p 


End file.
